Word from the Jelly
by Major144
Summary: A little prequel in the Bobobo A-Block Saga. A conversation between A-Block Leader General Jelly Jiggler and his Deputy Commander Katsu. Takes place before Katsu fights Gaser.


Word from the Jelly  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. This is a story just for fun.

Katsu the vice-leader of Hair Hunter A-Block amusement park base. He was the guardian of the haunted houses attraction. Katsu was bald hair hunter wearing a red shirt and shorts. Right now he was waiting for orders from his superior General Jelly Jiggler. A holographic tv image appeared before Katsu. The image displayed General Jelly Jiggler sitting in a chair behind a massive desk. General Jelly Jiggler was a walking, talking, blocky, human shaped mass of blue jelly.  
"General." Said Katsu in greeting.  
Jelly Jiggler leaned his face into the screen.  
"Hello Katsu! Can you hear me and see me ok?!" Shouted the general.  
Katsu sighed.  
"Yes I can hear you ok, but you might want to lean a little back!" Shouted Katsu in response.  
Jelly Jiggler back his face from the screen.  
"Can you hear me?!" He shouted.  
"Yes I can hear you! Why are you shouting?!" Shouted Katsu.  
"I can barely hear you, so I'm just going to assume you can barely hear me!" Shouted Jelly Jiggler.  
Katsu slapped the side of his head in annoyance at his bosses dumb logic. A Hair Hunt solider appeared next to Jelly Jiggler.  
"Uh general I think you have the volume turned down for Katsu's communicator." Said the solider.  
Jelly Jiggler some ridiculously large comical glasses on and looked at something off screen.  
"Oh! It appears your right!" He said looking embarrassed as he turned some king of knob off screen.  
He turned to Katsu. He pulled out a handkerchief with a "nu" ぬ symbol written all over it. It was his lucky hanky and cleaned the glasses and put them up.  
"Alright now that we got through that technical difficulty lets move on to business." He pulled out some papers. "The great and powerful Jelly Jiggler came riding in on a magnificent horse and splayed the evil dragon with his might lucky hanky sword! The people of the kingdom made him their king!" Jelly Jiggler declared loudly.  
Katsu started at him confused. Jelly Jiggler looked at him then down at the papers. A look of embarrassment appeared on his face!  
"Oh! This isn't your orders or news! This is the rough draft I'm writing about my amazing life! Let me just put this away." He said as he put the papers away and grabbed some different papers. "Ok first bit of news is this. Your Piranha troopers in the Piranha Training Area have been completely defeated by one of Bobobo's group. The Piranha have suffered great damage to their teeth. I'm going to punish you for your poor training by taking money out of your pay and using it for the Piranha's dental bill." Said Jelly Jiggler.  
"But sir I only received those guys a couple of hours ago! I hardly had time to give them any amount of training!" Complained Katsu.  
"Hey no back talk! Do you want to get fired?" Said Jelly Jiggler.  
"No sir." Replied Katsu.  
"Good! Now our next order of business is that our company picnic is coming up. Each member of A-Block is in charge of bring one item. Let me see what you should bring. Here's what everyone else is in charge of. Mary-Go Round the ferries wheel guardian is in charge of bring chips and dip, 6 the guardian of the coffee cup ride is in charge of bringing drinks, Wonk the monkey train guardian is in charge of bringing pizza, the guy who guards the jet coaster is in charge of bring napkins and silverware, and I'm in charge of desserts." Said Jelly Jiggler.  
"Ok I guess I'll be in charge of bringing the salads." Said Katsu.  
"Good! Now our next order of business is that next moth is the volleyball champions against the Z-Block Robo Team! We're going to beat them this year!" Shouted Jelly Jiggler. He took a moment to calm himself down then went back to business. "Our last order of business is that the guy who beat up our Piranha Troops is heading your way. His name is Gasser and he fights with The Super Fist of The Backwind. Deal with him and then the rest of Bobobo's group." Ordered Jelly Jiggler.  
"Yes sir!" Said Katsu.  
"Good!" Said Jelly Jiggler as he pressed a button.  
The holographic screen was still there. Jelly Jiggler wasn't aware that the screen was still on. He pulled out a makeup bag. He pulled out some lipstick and some eyeliner. He put the makeup on and pulled out a hand mirror and started admiring his reflection.  
"Oh yeah your looking good! I can just eat myself up!" He said in a feminine voice as he made kissing faces at his reflection.  
Katsu coughed getting the general's attention. Jelly Jiggler turned and saw that the communicator was still on! His eyes bulged out and his face turned red with embarrassment.  
"You didn't see anything!" He shouted as he quickly turned the communicator off.  
The holographic image disappeared.  
"My commanding offerer is an idiot." Muttered Katsu as he wondered off to prepare for battle.

The End.


End file.
